


Mistakes Have Been Made

by mydetheturk



Series: Myde's Whumptober Fics [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Dressrosa Arc, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk
Summary: Doflamingo deals with a pest.
Series: Myde's Whumptober Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950136
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Mistakes Have Been Made

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: My way or the Highway  
> Sub Prompt: Manhandled

“Interesting, aren’t you?” Doflamingo said. There was a quill in his hand and it was poised over a notepad. “I wondered, but I didn’t actually think the Black Hole _himself_ would investigate enough to find me.”

“Joker.” The man held between two of Doflamingo’s subordinates and flanked by yet another four stood tall. “Our information pointed to Dressrosa but I still didn’t quite believe you’d be at the head of things.” He shook himself free of the nameless subordinates’ grasp and stood tall.

The two heads of different criminal empires eyed one another. Doflamingo had a wide, wild grin and Black Hole had a cold sneer. It was obvious to onlookers which one of them had the advantage at the time, though Black Hole would fight to his last, if only to give his Rapscallions enough time to get off of Dressrosa.

Ink dripped from the quill.

“Sugar.”

A little girl came in from the next room and hands grabbed Black Hole, holding him still. The smuggler eyed the little girl briefly but soon flicked his gaze back to holding Doflamingo in contempt.

“Getting a little girl to do your dirty work, Joker?” he said.

Doflamingo barked out a laugh. “Sugar is no ordinary little girl,” he said, setting down the quill and approaching Black Hole. A large hand cupped Black Hole’s cheek, and Doflamingo whispered in his ear. “Her devil fruit is of immense delight. As many pawns as I care to have, and nobody can remember them later.”

Black Hole jerked his head from Doflamingo’s grip, a look of horror briefly crossing his face. He was glad that as soon as they’d figured out what was going on, he’d sent his Rapscallions to the _Horizon_ with orders to get off Dressrosa and into safer seas. Maybe they’d make it to Emperor territory safely.

“And how’s that working out for you?”

“Perfectly.” Doflamingo smirked. “Soon, none of your worthless minions will remember you. They won’t know the real man behind the name. A perfect puppet.”

Doflamingo grasped Black Hole’s chin, forcing the smuggler to stare into the warlord’s sunglasses.

“Goodbye, Black Hole Quincy. I’d say it was nice knowing you, but we both know that’s a lie.”

The little girl took Quincy’s hand in hers, and everything changed.


End file.
